Good Morning
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Watari knew how to wake up his brother. Wakashi didn't like him anymore. Choutarou found it funny.


A/N: lol I wrote this during class, I need to pay attention more, the genius my teachers think is there is going to waste(don't know where they got it from, I'm lazy)So this is what happened a few days ago in the morning when my mom got home and woke me up for school. She told me to look inside the paper bag. I didn't scream, no I never scream. That's cuz the shock blocks any sound that tries to escape :D So this isn't exactly what happened, as I tried to make it seem like a morning for Hiyoshi. I didn't say any of those things, though I did walk back to my room.

**Summary:** Watari knew how to wake his brother up. Wakashi doesn't like him anymore. Choutarou finds it funny.

**xXxXxXx**

Hiyoshi Watari sighed, the door shutting behind him with a _click_. He dropped his bag on the floor. After working all night, he was happy to be home. Silently placing the paper bag he held on the kitchen table, he made his way to his brother's room to wake him up for school. He knocked twice before sliding the door open, grinning when he saw the sleeping form under the navy-blue covers.

"Wakashi, time to wake up." He said, gently shaking the teen. Wakashi grumbled before turning over onto his stomach, burrying his face in the cool pillow. "Wake up, unless your not going to school."

Wakashi sat up, staring at the wall before stretching his arms. "I'm up, I'm up." He yawned.

He saw his brother nod before leaving the room, not bothering to shut the door since their parents were out on a trip. With another yawn he slid off the platform-raised futon, his feet touching the cold wooden floor. Why hadn't he worn socks?

Walking over to the closet, he grabbed his uniform that he had hung up the night before and tossed it onto the bed. After unbuttoning his shirt, he was about to pull it off when his brotehr called out from the kitchen.

"Wakashi! Before anything else, come here real quick." He yelled.

Wakashi blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he walked through the hallway of the small house. He saw Watari standing by the table, a grin on his face.

"You wanna wake up? Look insode that bag." He said, pointing to the paper bag he had previously been carrying. wakashi walked over slowly, his tired mind not registering the small gurgling sound coming from the bag. He tugged slightly on the edge, peeking inside before he jumped and fell back with a small cry.

There, inside another plastic bag, were about a dozen live - _moving_ - crawfish. Watari laughed as Wakashi lifted himself up off the floor, avoiding the gurgling bag. He glared at his older brother.

"Bastard." He growled, throwing a plastic fork at him, which was caught with ease.

"My co-worker gave them to me, she said they're good when fried." He said with a chuckle.

Wakashi pouted, still glaring at him. There was a chime as a small black cat wallked in, the bell around her neck sounding her arrival. Wakashi placed her on the table, scratching behind her ear. Watari smiled.

"Hey, try giving her one, let's see what she does." He said.

"I don't want her to choke." Wakashi said, but reached carefully into the bag, pulling out one of the still moving creatures and holding it out to the cat. She sniffed it and hissed, before runni ng out of the kitchen. "And i thought cats liked fish."

Watari shrugged, taking the crawfish from his younger brother's hand and held it up to his ear, lauging as Wakashi slapped his hand away.

"I don't like you." He said, walking back to his room, ignoring how his brotehr was talking to the little red monster. After dressing in his uniform, he picked up his phone and sent a text.

xXxXxXx

Choutarou reached into his pocket, pulling out the buzzing phone. He flipped it open, leaning back on the seat of the car.

_From: Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_To: Ohtori Choutarou_

_Subject: My brother_

_Message: is an asshole_

Choutarou just laughed.

xXxXxXx

So anyone think I should still do that artwork for my fics? Depending on the answer, if yes then I will upload them all on my photobucket account in a special album.

This was really what happened, although it was my bro and dad who were testing it one the dog, who started barking and tried to kill it. Yeah. Anyway, next chapter of **On the Other Side** should be up sometime after I repost this -as I forgot to put this note at first thank god for doc manager- as long as I keep on track.


End file.
